Can You Keep A Secret?
by Starsinger04
Summary: In between the war, a bunch of outcasts explain their lives through a 'Journal'. You'll discover long lost secrets along this path, most of the secrets that they never bothered to answer...
1. The Death Of Us

** The Death Of Us **

_So Here's my story, yep, a rogue in the Shaded Lands was the least you expected didn't you? Don't worry, I get that a lot. I don't know how life can go on without my twin brother, Cliffjumper, by my side each day. _

_But let's not grieve on the deceased, shall we? After all, I'm here to tell you about this time of the War. It wasn't pleasant time, so don't get too comfortable! _

_Of course! How silly am I to forget to introduce myself? My scout supervisor was Drift, he's most and only favourite student was Mirage, the rest of us never saw the nice side of him. Cliff knew something was up with those two but dared not say out loud. My only best friend, besides Cliffjumper, was Bumblebee. He and I were like true twins. But once I was blamed for the starting of the 'Great War', everyone believed them and not me. _

_Have you guessed it yet? If not, here's a couple clues. Try 'Thief Shredder', or 'Cinder Loathe', how about 'Gear Master'? If you're not Cybertronian and haven't heard of this story yet, then my designation is:_

Cloudjumper… 


	2. Diary Of Ashes

**Day 2**

_I don't know how long we've been going for now, myself and Diamond haven't seen daylight for weeks now…_

_Even though, I still have those memories of when Arcee was born. It was the greatest moment of my entire life, my first child. _

_Sure it was painful, but it was all worth it. But Sentinel, he would never allow it, as my Sire and a Prime, he was to decide what went on and what didn't under his command._

_My two loyal brothers, Warpath and Blurr, I left them because I could no longer remain alive in Iacon, our home city. My Carrier, Solus Prime, taught me about fears and courage. I wish that I didn't leave her behind like this as well._

_To All Your Love-_

_Ashpipe… _


	3. What Have I Done?

**The Iacon Guardians of Cybertron-**

Project Iacon; they were supposed to be ancient relics, but life doesn't always go as planned…

I was among the first to meet these fantastic bots, in fact, myself and Kup were there to witness the entire thing!

An experiment gone wrong, but we have accepted the four new lives into our hearts, they are magnificent. We gave them heroic names so that they could go down in history as the first Cybertronains to defend our beloved world and life as we know it.

The four, it still rings in my audio-receptors, if only I and Thunderblast had gotten there in time. They would've never vanished from our grasp….

_~Perceptor,_


	4. Never Play With Fire

**My Quest;**

_As I boarded the Decepticon Warship, I heard voices coming from the lab, they were more than threats and promises._

_I flew in there and to my pure-shock, my little sister was strapped up in one of those medical berths, wires and everything else hooked up to her frame. "Twilight?"_

_I was only so young back then, but I knew what Shockwave had in store for her, Megatron had been wanting to get rid of us ever since we were born. _

_I managed to unstrap her and quickly flee. Now we are safe, here in the shadows, Darkstar has promised that our creators are waiting… _

~Firedrain


	5. How High

**How High;**

_How should I know how high we should put the risk? Sure, I'm not always the first to jump in the ride, but that doesn't mean that I'm weak… Does it? I'm glad that my family has fears too, because then I can focus on them rather than on me._

_Jetfire and Sundrown, they're my most loyal comrades, but I can't wait until I'm in the air with my son. LightningStrike, he has a few fears about the sky, but I'm sure he'll get over it like I did back then… __Air raid, even though both him and Slingshot are annoying, I still look out for them when they're in trouble._

_ I couldn't ask for a better team than them, they are the best family I could ask for, even if they still tease me like their big brother..._

-SilverBolt


	6. Goes Around, Comes Around

_What Goes Around, Comes Around _

**He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. Being separated from your family, is one thing, but being dead is another. After hearing the terrible news of his fate, he was now watching the vigil that was taking place in front of him.**

**He wanted to scream out his agony, pain, sadness. But he knew no one could comfort him because of his doing. He had picked the wrong side, but he hadn't killed anyone, he was lucky. **

**Behind him stood Firefly, she watched as tears started forming at the baby blue optics of the young bot. 'I'm sorry, we all are.' He hugged his deceased team-mate as his vision started to go blurry... **

R.I.P-Lightning Strike


	7. No Choices In Life

_**No Choices In Life**_

"Hot Rod!"

I quickly turned around to see nothing but Sunstreaker's shocked face and a big grey crater with a familiar bot in it. "Sundrown?" The construction claw that had crushed her, was closed, so that it literally smash the aerial-femme into the ground.

I was so stunned that I didn't notice Silverstreak on top of the machine. Sundrown, she just my life, why? Why me? She had Rocket and Air raid…! Sunstreaker, he looked so broken, I would be too if that were my close cousin.

But from then on, I vowed that I would protect Rocket no matter what, he was the son of a saviour. And, I was so proud when the little bot was chosen to be the next second-in-command. I knew he would be like his mother, brave and fearless…

_* Hot Rod_


	8. What Are You Waiting For?

What Are You Waiting For?

_Even though it was on Cybertron, I still remember the frightening moment I lost my voice…_

_I remember looking into those cold dead eyes, the crimson burning through hatred in every way. He told me I was weak, poor, to be an Autobot. But Optimus said that I was strong and brave for standing up to Megatron like that._

_I told him, I told him what are you waiting for, when all my team had been wiped-out. He said shut up as he grabbed my throat and crushed my voice box. But no one will ever forget, nor forgive, the warlord because of what happened to me._

_But maybe I voice being bleeps isn't so bad, the humans seem to be able to understand what I say easily. I'm proud to be who I am…_

_#_** Bumblebee**


	9. Racing The Life-Time

**Racing The Life-Time**

Some may think that I'm an idiot for believing in my speed, but I can't help it if I'm faster than you. Although it would be nice to slow down for a bit, then again who would when you're the fastest bot in existence?..

First; you can blame Shockwave for the dumb experiment he did on me, he even nicknamed me 'Blurr!' Why would you do that?

Second; I didn't choose to be this, I still miss my younger brother, wherever he is…

Although my speed maybe my greatest protection and weapon, I like to also use my brains in difficult situations too! Zoom you later_

_Rex_


	10. My Shadow & Me

**My Shadow & Me:**

_I know I'm not alone wherever I go, that there's always someone right there watching me. His name, I call him Deadlock, but the others will be too afraid of him to think of a name..._

_He promised that he'll always be there, watching my every mistake, I don't know why he came to life. He just popped up one day, and here I am, you must think I'm insane for saying stuff like this but it's true..._

_The ghost of me, both my teacher and protector, sometimes I wish he were gone. Others, I don't know what to do without his smug look and his non-stop insults, but I know he's there…_

^Drift


	11. Evil In All

_Evil In All_

**Face it, it's in all of us, I'll tell how I know.**

**Everyone has a sin, everyone has at least lied at some point of our lives, but the reason we have sins or shadows is because of the traitor DarkStar! **

**I was to vanquish Alpha Trion when that 'old friend' of mine came crashing in to 'save the day'! The reason why I chose to kill Alpha, was because of a terrible prophecy, no one will ever understand. **

**That's why I sent every evil spark to the Shaded Lands. But everyone had some kind of evil in them so, I left some Primes behind to make sure Cybertron's Golden Age would live up to its name, did it work?**

**With the new generation, we now have everything but evil, thanks to you Fleece…**

~TailFang


	12. The Way I Know

{The Way I Know}

_Some bots may think that playing by the rules is too much pressure or worry. But not for me it isn't! I love knowing what to do and how to do it._

_Most believe that I'll become a prime one day, even though it would nice, I never liked telling others what to do. It seemed weird, when everyone panics and I try to calm them down, tell them everything's going to fine._

_Maybe Optimus is right, maybe I'll be able to be both a fearless warrior and still have the guts to give everything a daring chance!_

=** Springer **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Have you heard of superstitions yet? Like Friday the 13th? Or a black cat is bad?

Well, I'm the one who creates these terrible rumours to keep the war updated…! I tell these stories to keep the young sparks alive, Hound and myself used to be dock managers, little Swindle used to come down to the docks just to listen to use complain about our lives. But he must've thought they were really good 'stories', but that was before he was taken away to be a Decepticon.

Never before, now we rest among the other elders, Aqua and Arcee still take the little sparks up to see us. Even though some of us miss the battle fields, we like resting before we join the AllSpark with Primus, but until then keep believing my friend…

_ Kup _


	14. Night Of Tears

_**I didn't know where I was or how I got here. I seemed to be wandering through a nightmare, but it wasn't mind though, and someone was crying for a fellow soul. **_

_**There I saw Tawnyflare crouched down next to Bluestreak. "Why?"**_

_**Her voice sounded so distant, like it was carried by the wind from a far and yet, she was only a few steps away. **_

_**Bluestreak's bruised body lied there, surrounded by a crimson pool of blood. Death, **_

"_**He's dead…"**_

_**The smell of it choked me.**_

_**I saw hatred in Tawnyflare's eyes. "Go away! I hate you! How could you do this? You loved him…"**_

_**Tears burst into her eyes, why? I had no memory of doing this! I ran blinded with grief and confusion, did I really love him? No, I hated him!**_

_*Cloudburst*_


	15. Partners

_Remember that song we used to sing?_

_Remember how the bells would always ring?_

_Yeah, that was me…_

* * *

**I'm the girl who stares at the floor,**

**I'm the girl who never opens that door,**

**I'm sweet but burnt like a S'more.**

**I'm the girl never for more,**

**That wasn't me not anymore,**

**Amnesia struck me like a boar.**

**I fly freely but never soar.**

**This riddle you now saw,**

**I'm Monarch, for never more.**

**This isn't me, not anymore.**

**I am the girl who stands in shadows,**

**I am the girl who sits by windows.**

**Ulysses has come to town,**

**But beware of his crown.**

**Although he never looked down,**

**Everytime you saw me, there was a frown.**

* * *

_I made this poem about you to always remember how mean you were. We didn't mean any of this, it was just cowardly survival. Although I hated it, I never loved you!_

_*_Morpho


	16. Why, Spider, Why?

_Spider, spider, what will I do?_

_Spider, spider, is there room for two?_

_Spider, spider, what's that you got with you?_

_Spider, spider, it's never you!_

_Spider, spider, I hate you like poo._

_Spider, spider, won't you just move?_

* * *

_**{Please, no not the second verse!}**_

* * *

_Spider, spider, I must really know!_

_Spider, spider, please not the fangs please no…_

_Spider, spider, don't bite my toe!_

_Spider, spider, I'll never have to call you slow. _

* * *

Everywhere around me, his voice seemed to being pushing fear and threats into my head, I hated it! Why did he haunt me instead of her? I only put him out of his misery! And yet, there he was singing a lullaby of death to me.

Was that? Yes! The song had finally finished! Every night before I went to sleep…

_Tailgate! _

Ugh! Her voice still rang in my head, stinging my ears. He deserved this, nothing but death, but she… Arcee was a monster like her mother! Never should I have trusted them both. And as for you Tailgate, you can wait till I join you…

**~Airachnid**


	17. Remaining Soul

_I wish you were here instead of there, how I missed you so much when you went on that mission. Had I known you weren't coming back, I would've stopped you. But no one can stop the choice we make in life, even the rookie knows that! _

_Rocket asked me the other day if I can still contact you through our twin system. I said yes, he asked me how is Sundrown doing? I knew Air raid would never tell him, so I told the little one that you and her are having fun up there and that you still miss everyone._

_We've come too far to give up now, but we've lost too much along our track, you always said that every sacrifice was for Cybertron. And that every kill was for a friend, but a Wrecker who got blown up underground? I never thought my sister would die before me…_

**! ****Mist cloud**** ! **


	18. Spark Of One, Heart Of Others

_Did she always have to hang out with the mystery cool kids? I'm her twin brother for Prime's sake! Echo doesn't know what I think, she doesn't know how I feel._

_What if one of us doesn't come back? I would never forgive myself if she were the one to be taken away, or worse. But if it were me, I wouldn't care, I warned her of this. Echo said that she would always be there for me I would do the same, but those secret friends she's hiding, I'm gonna find out who they are._

_I just wish she would stop disappearing off into the night with people I don't know. But that's up to her if she's coming home tonight, but I really doubt it…_

**^Sorrel^ **


	19. Cold Enemies Oath:

**Cold Enemies;**

* * *

_The blood is seeping through,_

_My hands are shaking._

_How could I let this happen to you?_

_I'll never forget what she did tonight…_

* * *

When I first met my sister, I actually thought now I had someone, but just as she went behind my back. I knew this would happen, **_"Thunder & Lightning will come together and create a hurricane of hatred."_**

* * *

_One's trust in another's betrayal,_

_I should've listened._

_And now that I have failed,_

_I can't listen no more._

* * *

How could I think that she would be on our side? What was I thinking? Lacezap would never have felt the same way, no, she would've killed me if it weren't for you CJ.

* * *

_I'm so sorry,_

_What did I do wrong?_

_You stood beside me,_

_Even if you weren't that strong._

* * *

Never again, shall I trust the enemy. I just seem to keep doing it, and you seem to keep getting shot through the heart. Quick-Jump was right, what good of a leader am I if I keep running off into the night with the enemy? First Daredancer, then Stingeblade, and now you!

* * *

_I'll always remember this,_

_Ever after she's gone._

_Everyone will hate me,_

_But I know you're the one._

* * *

She's a cold liar, we all know it, but I wish it weren't true. I just want someone to talk with but I guess it was you. I must've been really stupid not to think of my closest friend. Please come back, I'll do anything to prove my loyalty.

* * *

_I would give my life,_

_To save yours._

_I'm stuck underneath the knife,_

_But I'll know you're always there._

* * *

**This is an enemy oath, I vow to never trust the enemy and to always lookout for an ally. **

**Your death hit me like a ton of bricks, yet I'll know never to be blue.**

**I love the way you all lie to me, even when you say it's still nothing.**

**I'll never forget the enemy that shook this family, which was cunning. **

**I love you all, and I said it a million times that I would do anything for you.**

**But I might not be around to tell you goodbye.**


	20. To Be Continued

_**So here it is, the final and end of 'Can You Keep A Secret?'**_

_**I'm sad to say that this Worldwide story has come to an end, but I leave with one final chapter; How we Roll!**_

_**I have no hate towards others who want me to continue this, and if enough people want I will do a sequel. **_

_**These are the words from the author and I wish you luck in looking forward to this last chapter and I gladly thank Answerthecall for being the one who reviewed on my chapters and encouraged me to keep this going. **_

_**But as most would, I have ran out of ideas and the story is getting bigger as I come up with more, but I will remember how popular it was…**_

_**So thanks to all of you who are reading this, you have all my thanks and I guess there's only one way to put this:**_

_**Goodbye**_

* * *

How we Roll;

To be continued...


	21. How we Roll!

_**How We Roll!**_

* * *

_You might think that we're the most inefficient team in existence._

_You might say we have nothing to aim for in life,_

_You might remember how we used to be as kids when we were little._

_But now, just wait til you see…_

* * *

I know this isn't for the best when our leader said but we respect and honour those rules until our dying breath, if it weren't for the best, we wouldn't have saved you, your life and everything with it.

Hot-heads, Prankers, Nerds, Bosses & Divas.

That was who we were once, but make the right move and you have;

Muscle, Stealth, Brains, Leadership & Tricks.

That is who we are now, the team you thought that we could never be. The team who was 'inefficient', whatever that word means..?

* * *

_You might hate how we do our job, how we live._

* * *

But we have become more than just a team, more than just friends. We've created a family, one that will never leave me behind.

I won't forget the times we've shared or the moments we had that were just right.

Chromia, Moonracer, Starcomet, Dino & Arcee.

How could I not let them down?

Chromia protects everyone,

Moonracer is the medic that keeps everyone in line,

Starcomet is the wise leader, who is always there to help out,

Dino knows everything and needs to learn more,

And little Arcee, she won't need to grow up, she's perfect.

Then there's me, I have the stealth and swiftness, I'm always the first to arrive at the scene.

* * *

_You don't have to worry,_

_I know you think we're unfit._

_I'll remember how we used to be rivals,_

_And it's a surprise at how easily we fit into a family._

* * *

If you don't like how we roll, then I don't care! I got problems of my own to figure out, I don't need you screaming at me on my back 24/7.

I got the fate of the galaxy covered, how about you?

Nothing could become between us, nothing can break us down.

We're stronger than you think, I know that you'll understand someday…

_**~Sideswipe**_


End file.
